Vulpine Huntsman Extras
by SilverFoxSage
Summary: This is a collection of chapters and scenes that I discarded from The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale, but still felt like posting, as well as any oneshots I may write that take place in the same universe. POTENTIAL SPOILER ALERT: may contain spoilers from The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale. If you are not up to date on that story, read this collection at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers, and welcome to the extras from The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale.**

**As I mentioned before in a few A/N's in The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale, I often discard chapters or parts of chapters that I don't think will work well in the story. However, some people would probably enjoy reading these bits and pieces. This "story" will be a collection of the discarded chapters and scenes that I decide are good enough to enjoy without any overarching storyline to worry about.**

**I may also add random oneshots that take place in the same universe as The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale, if I have enough inspiration to write some.**

**Also, I will put an A/N at the start of each chapter in this "story" that will explain the context of the chapter. If it is a discarded scene or chapter, I will give some context as to when and where it is taking place, and if there is anything major that is different from the background of the actual story. If it is a oneshot, I give similar context, but it might not be related to the actual story very much.**

**I highly recommend that you read The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale, particularly the chapters for which alternate versions are being posted here, before reading this story. It will prevent spoilers from occurring, and hopefully will give you a better understanding of what's going on.**

**This story is rated M for safety. I may add blood and gore scenes in the future.**

* * *

**Warning: Although I do self-beta, the chapters and scenes I post here are going to have minimum betaing at best. Although I usually appreciate constructive criticism, it would be kind of useless to point out the flaws of chapters that I've already decided aren't good enough to be in the actual story. I will not put a lot of effort into editing and polishing the contents of this "story."**

**On the other hand, if you see something in here that you think should have been in the actual story, or something that you want to use to write a story of your own, feel free to tell me. I'd be happy to have someone expand on a oneshot or scene of mine as long as the author in question references this "story" in an A/N or something.**

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter doesn't actually contain anything, but I'm posting an actual discarded scene simultaneously, so it's no big loss. I just wanted to make sure that you readers and I are on the same page where this "story" is concerned.**


	2. Alternate meeting

**A/N:**

**This particular "scene" was originally part of a previous version of Chapter 4 of The Vulpine Huntsman of Vale. To put it in context, when I wrote this scene, I hadn't made Naruto's first kill be the thug from the dust shop, and I had made it so that Kurama had been ripped out of him during the journey to Remnant, leaving Naruto with access to all of Kurama's power as long as he could control it. It's really amazing how much the story changed from its original version when I decided to adjust some details.**

**In any case, I discarded this chapter because I wanted Naruto to be less trusting. I wanted him slightly jaded and cautious where forming bonds with others was concerned. That way, his teammates would be that much more important to him once he got past his apprehension. I included it in this "outtakes" story because I think there are people who would enjoy this version of Naruto and Ruby's first introductions.**

**Please keep in mind, although I do self-beta, this scene has undergone only minmal betaing, so it might not be as good as what actually goes into my story.**

* * *

-Vale Airport-

* * *

Naruto had just finished loading up his luggage onto the shuttle and was making his way up the ramp to the passenger area. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, his headband and thigh pouch in their usual places. On his belt, he had strapped two sheathes. The sheath on his left side was occupied by Kitsune no Ikari, and the one on his right side by FireStorm. He had left his armor, which consisted of forearm guards, shin guards, and a set of black gloves with metal plates on the back, in his luggage for the moment.

As he arrived in the passenger area, he noticed a girl with long black hair topped by a black bow wearing a black and white outfit who was near the entrance. When she turned her head to look at the new arrival, he noticed that she had amber eyes. He thought he recognized her from somewhere, but he wasn't sure how he knew her.

It wasn't long before the ship took off for Beacon, and Naruto spent most of the ride staring out the window at the amazing view. He heard snippets of conversation going on around him, and heard something about "bee's knees" from a girl off to his right, but he mostly paid them no mind.

As the airship landed and he moved towards the exit, Naruto noticed a familiar red cloak near the front of the crowd. 'Huh, so Red's attending Beacon as well. She must have got moved ahead like I did.'

He lost sight of her for a little while, but saw her again as a girl in white was shaking a jar of Dust at her. 'Oh dear. This will end poorly.' One explosion and a confrontation between the girl in black that he thought he recognized before and the newly identified heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, and Red had slumped to the ground in a depressed heap.

Finally approaching her after all of the madness had cleared away, Naruto stretched out a hand to her. "Need a hand there?"

Red took his hand. "Thanks." After she had pulled herself up, her eyes went wide with recognition. "It's you! You were that guy who fought Torchwick with me!"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that was me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but just call me Naruto."

All traces of depression were gone from Red, replaced by hyperactivity. "I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! It's so great to actually meet you! I mean we were fighting Torchwick and that lady and then you just came out of nowhere and started spitting fire! That was so cool! And then the stuff with the lightning and disappearing afterwards! You were like a ninja!"

Naruto chuckled at her antics. "Alright, calm down. Save some energy for initiation. Speaking of which, we should probably head to the auditorium for the welcome speech."

They started walking in silence for a few seconds before Ruby looked at Naruto with a sheepish expression on her face. "I kinda have one question for you. Was it you who threw that weird knife at the guy who had gotten behind me?"

With a nod, Naruto replied "Yeah, that was me. I saw you throw that guy out the window and decided to stick around and see if you needed any help."

Ruby smiled. "Well I'm really glad you did. You saved my life. Thank you."

Naruto smiled back. "You're welcome. I was glad to do it."

After strolling along for another minute or so, Ruby decided to break the silence again. "Soooo... I got this thing." With that sentence she pulled out her scythe. "I guess you've already seen it in action though. Do those swords of yours do anything cool?"

Naruto nodded and drew FireStorm. "This is the first weapon I ever made. FireStorm can shift into a rifle with semi and full auto capabilities." As he was saying this, he shifted Firestorm into its rifle form and back. After he was done explaining, he re-sheathed it.

Ruby began to stare at Kitsune no Ikari. "What does your other sword do?"

Naruto smiled like a proud parent as he drew Kitsune no Ikari. "This sword doesn't have any other form, but you won't find a better sword anywhere. It's virtually unbreakable, it will never need to be sharpened or cleaned, and I can channel energy and elemental attacks through it. Its name is Kitsune no Ikari."

Ruby gazed at it with stars in her eyes. "Wait, how would you never have to clean it?"

Naruto decided that a demonstration was in order. "Allow me to show you." He sliced the palm of his left hand with the blade, allowing blood to run over the sword. Ruby was horrified. "What are you doing!? We need to bandage that! Why would you just cut yourself open like that!?"

Naruto shouted over her. "Calm down! I'm fine. It's already healed, see?" And as he showed his palm to Ruby, she realized that he was right. The cut was gone. Looking at the blade, she saw that it, too, was clean. The only evidence that there had ever been an injury was the blood on his hand.

"Any blood and dirt that accumulates on the blade is absorbed and can be released out of the bottom of the hilt." After he said this, he released the contents of the blade's storage seals onto the ground, which was mostly his blood mixed with a little bit of dust.

Ruby pointed a finger at Naruto accusingly. "Don't ever do something like that again! I can't have the guy who saved me going around hurting himself on my watch!"

Naruto chuckled and said "Alright, you win. No more cutting myself up unnecessarily."

At this point they had arrived at the auditorium, and Ruby spotted someone in the crowd and dragged Naruto over to her. "Yang!"

A girl with long, blonde hair and light purple irises turned to see Ruby and Naruto approaching her. "Hey, sis. So, who's this cutie and how'd you meet him?"

"This is Naruto! He's the guy who I told you about that helped us fight against that Torchwick guy and saved my life! After you left there was this mean girl and she was yelling at me and then I exploded and then she yelled some more and then this other girl came over but then they both left and then I was on the ground and Naruto helped me up and that's when I recognized him from before and his swords are really cool!"

Yang was understandably a little confused by the rapid pace at which that explanation had been delivered. "Wait, slow down Ruby. What's this about him saving your life?"

Ruby made a serious effort to keep her explanation understandable. "Okay, while I was fighting Torchwick's thugs, one of them got ahold of Crescent Rose. I broke his grip on it, but then I turned around and there was a sword heading for me. There was no way I could've avoided it, but all of a sudden the guy's arm got incinerated and his sword melted. It turns out Naruto saw the fight start and decided to help out when he saw that I was in trouble."

Yang was wide-eyed at this story. "You never told me you almost got killed!" She turned to face Naruto. "Thank you for saving my sister. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Naruto just smiled. "I'm just glad I could help."

Yang then tilted her head to the side. "So how exactly did you manage to incinerate a guy's arm without anyone spotting you?"

Reaching a hand into his thigh pouch, Naruto pulled out one of his special kunai. "I just load one of these up with fire energy and throw it at whatever needs incinerating." He handed it to her for her to examine it.

"Wow. That's pretty sweet. So you just pump your Aura into it then?" she handed the kunai back to him.

Naruto shook his head. "Not exactly, no."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Soooo... Dust spells then?"

Naruto took the kunai back. "I actually don't use Dust at all. I have... alternative methods."

Ruby smiled. "Well at least if you don't use Dust I can't explode like with that grumpy girl."

Suddenly there was a voice behind them. "You!"

Ruby leapt up into Yang's arms at the sound of the Schnee heiress's anger. "Oh God it's happening again!"

The icy girl pointed an accusatory finger at Ruby. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang's expression turned horrified. "Oh my God you actually exploded."

Ruby leapt back onto solid ground. "It was an accident! It was an accident!"

Suddenly, a pamphlet reading "Dust for Dummies" was thrust into her face. "What's this?"

The heiress then launched into a tirade that sounded like something from a medication disclaimer. Her voice sped up progressively and seemed to become higher and higher in pitch until it finally came to a conclusion.

Naruto decided to put his two cents in. "If I may make an observation, wasn't it you who shook an unsealed vial of Dust around like it was a pair of maracas? I doubt your little pamphlet would recommend that, Hyōhime."

Weiss turned her attention to Naruto. "What did you just call me!?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hyōhime. A fitting title, I think."

She stomped her foot on the ground. "Well I never! How dare you!" Turning around, she stormed off away from the trio.

The other two girls looked at Naruto. Ruby asked "What does Hyōhime mean?"

Naruto chuckled. "I doubt she actually knew, but it means 'Ice Princess.' Like I said, fitting name, right?"

Yang and Ruby snickered. "I like you. You got style, Whiskers."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Yang. "Whiskers?"

Before Yang could reply, Ozpin took the stage and began to speak. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose... direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Naruto, Yang, and Ruby looked at each other with confused expressions before turning back to the stage when Professor Goodwitch began to speak. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."


	3. OS: The Fourth Kitsune Skill Unleashed!

**A/N:**

**This is a semi-crack oneshot involving an extra Kitsune skill that I almost put in the actual story before deciding against it. This takes place sometime after Naruto reveals the fact that he's a Kitsune Hanyou to his teammates, and after they find out that Blake is a Faunus.**

* * *

**The Fourth Kitsune Skill Unleashed!**

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of his favorite training field at the illustrious Beacon Academy. The sun had set almost an hour ago, and his Kitsune features were on full display, as he had a few Shadow Clones watching the surrounding area to warn him of any incoming people.

He had just finished practicing his newest Raiton Jutsu from Kurama, and was nearly ready to head back to the dorm room, but he wanted to try just one more Jutsu before leaving.

_'__Hey, Kurama-sensei, do you have any other Jutsus I can try?'_

**_"_****_Patience, Kit. You still have three Jutsus I've instructed you on that you haven't mastered yet. Practice one of those."_**

_'__Aw… but sensei, I've already practiced all three of those today. I want to try something new, if only to break the monotony.'_

If Naruto had been in his mindscape at that moment, he would have seen the evil smile that spread across Kurama's face as he thought up the best idea for a prank that he had in almost three hundred years. **_"Very well. I suppose you've made decent progress on your three other Jutsu…"_**

_'__Alright! Thanks, Kurama-sensei!"_

**_"_****_Calm yourself. I haven't even told you what it is yet… Anyway, this isn't actually a Jutsu I have in mind. It's another Kitsune Skill."_**

This only made Naruto even more excited. _'Sweet! I didn't even know there was another Kitsune skill to learn! What is it?'_

Kurama chuckled. **_'Hook, line, and sinker.'_** He smirked within the seal. **_"It resembles a combination of the Transformation and Illusion skills. I'll go into detail on its uses and other such matters later. For now, I want you to practice it. Channel Kitsune Chakra through yourself like you're transforming from human to Hanyou, but push it through your body, mix some of it with Human Chakra, and let it leak out of your Tenketsu."_**

_'__Yes, sensei!'_

Naruto did as Kurama instructed, but it didn't seem to do anything. He didn't notice the slight golden glow that his skin gained, or the slight change to his own scent as pheromones began to be released. "Huh," he said aloud as he stopped channeling the Chakra. "It didn't do anything." He also didn't notice that despite him stopping his active Chakra flow, a mix of Kitsune and human Chakra was still leaking out of his Tenketsu.

**_"_****_Hmm,"_** the Kitsune Lord pretended to ponder for a moment. **_"Perhaps your Shadow Clones are interfering with the technique somehow. If you dispel them, you might have more luck."_**

Gullible as ever, Naruto didn't question his sensei's words. _'But if I do that, they won't be able to warn me if someone's coming. I'll have to change back to human.'_

**_"_****_That's no good. This skill only works if you're in Hanyou form. Just head back to your team's room to practice it. It's not dangerous, so there shouldn't be any problem with doing that."_**

Naruto nodded, and a few minutes later, he was in human form, leaving the training ground. He had sent a clone to tell the others to dispel to save time. _'So what does this Kitsune Skill do, anyway?'_

**_"_****_It's a secret. I'll tell you if you can manage to make it work."_** Kurama subtly manipulated Naruto's Chakra as he said this, stopping the leakage of Chakra from his Tenketsu and causing the glow and pheromones to fade away.

By the time Naruto got back to the dorm room, his clones had all dispelled, their spare Chakra returning to him. He opened the door and walked in to see his teammates already in their pajamas. Ruby was munching on some cookies, Blake was reading on her bed, her cat ears freed from their constrictive bow, and Yang was brushing her hair. It was wet, indicating that she had just come out of the shower.

Naruto smiled and greeted them all.

"So, how did your practice go?" Ruby asked.

Naruto deposited his ninja equipment in his desk and said "Pretty well. My sensei gave me a new technique to practice today. A Kitsune Skill. He says it's not dangerous, so I'm going to practice a bit more in here."

Blake looked up from her book. "What Kitsune Skill is it?"

"I don't know, actually." Naruto shrugged. "He said he would tell me more about how it can be used once I get the basics down."

"So when are you going to let us meet your sensei anyway?" Yang asked. "And how is it that he can teach you things without coming all the way out here to Beacon?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm not sure when you'll get to meet him, and how we contact each other is a Ninja secret."

Yang just grunted and went back to brushing her hair. Naruto transformed into his Hanyou form in preparation to practice his new Kitsune Skill, and said "Here goes nothing…"

It took him a few seconds to get the Chakra flowing properly, and then he let it begin to leak out of his Tenketsu. The slight golden glow reappeared on his skin, and his scent changed subtly once more.

Within the seal, Kurama laughed in triumph as his trap was sprung.

Naruto still didn't notice anything happening, and was about to ask Kurama for advice, when suddenly, Ruby, Yang, and Blake all stiffened for a moment and looked over at him. Naruto looked back and forth between the three of them for a few seconds, becoming a little worried. "Um… what's with you three?" He was unable to react as his teammates moved simultaneously at massive speeds and pounced on him. "ARGH! What the-"

* * *

**(Third person POV focused on Ruby)**

When Naruto had transformed, letting his tails and ears show, Ruby focused her attention on him. She always liked to see him practice his Jutsus and Kitsune Skills, so she was eager to see what he had in store. Also, she would never admit it, but she thought that the fox ears on top of his head were absolutely adorable! She had an urge to touch them the first time Naruto ever revealed them, and any time she saw them, that same urge came back. She always resisted of course, as it would embarrass her massively to actually go up to him and start touching those cute, fuzzy ears, but that only seemed to make the urge stronger as time passed.

Ruby watched as Naruto just stood still for a few seconds, nothing happening. Then, suddenly, his skin began to gently glow, accenting his already attractive tan, and his fur and hair seemed to become sleeker and more alluring. Ruby froze as she felt strange feelings rise inside of her, and she glanced up at Naruto's fox ears out of habit.

Those ears… they had been cute before, and she daydreamed about touching them, but now they were absolutely irresistible. She just stared at them for a moment before making a decision.

Ruby Rose would deny herself no longer. Those ears were calling out to her, begging to be stroked.

She pounced, achieving amazing speeds even without her Semblance.

Who was she to deny those ears the caressing they so greatly needed?

* * *

**(Third person POV focused on Blake)**

Blake was just peacefully reading her book when her enhanced senses picked up something unusual.

It was a smell… but it was sweet and irresistible. It tickled her nostrils and demanded her attention. Her cat ears perked up, and she looked up from her book, determined to figure out what was producing such a pleasing scent.

Her gaze immediately fell on Naruto, and she was confused for a second, before her eyes landed on his whisker marks.

Those marks had captivated Blake when she first saw them. They weren't a Faunus feature, but they were so reminiscent of whiskers that Blake had instinctively begun to trust Naruto as she would another Faunus, despite him appearing to be human. Of course, he wasn't human or Faunus, he had told them, but nonetheless, Blake had harbored a desire since that first day she had met him.

She wanted to touch those whisker marks. Her thirst for knowledge and the comfort they always fostered in her had combined together. Blake was curious. What did they feel like? Were they sensitive, like real whiskers? Did they serve some purpose?

Of course, she had always kept herself slightly distant from everyone, even her teammates to some extent, and walking up to someone and running her fingers across their cheek would probably be unwelcome, and definitely work against the enigmatic persona she had built up around herself.

But now, between those whiskers standing out against Naruto's glowing, lusciously tanned skin and that scent he was giving off, Blake could no longer resist her desires. She dropped her book and pounced like a cat.

Today was the day she would touch those whiskers!

* * *

**(Third person POV focused on Yang)**

Yang had always had a healthy appreciation for muscular guys.

A guy who was really sculpted was one of the finer things in life in her opinion, and she had noticed that of that finer thing in life, Naruto was one of the finest.

Whenever they did a team training session, Naruto, like the rest of them, inevitably became pretty sweaty. The fact that he often wore pretty thin t-shirts to these practice sessions, combined with the fact that t-shirts tend to cling to skin when moist, meant that she had gotten a pretty good look at Naruto's muscular torso.

Abs, pecs, biceps, triceps, and a whole lot of other 'ceps; Naruto had those in spades, and Yang could appreciate that.

In fact, she had been appreciating it, which was possible because Naruto had just returned from one of his practice sessions, and he was always sweaty after those, when his skin began to glow slightly.

In that moment, Yang decided that it wasn't enough to look and admire anymore. She had to experience those muscles firsthand. And what better way to do that than to turn Naruto's chest into her own personal pillow?

Yang dropped her brush, slung her hair behind her, and leapt at the hot blonde in front of her.

_'__Come to momma!'_

* * *

**(Third person neutral POV)**

Naruto was unable to react as he was hit from three directions.

Ruby had jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his head to steady herself for a moment before her hands moved and began to rub his fox ears.

Blake clung to his left side, draping one arm around him and stroking his whiskers with her other hand.

Yang hit him in the chest like a linebacker, knocking the whole team back onto Naruto's bed, where they landed with an "oomph!" She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her head into his chest. His head ended up in Ruby's lap, where she had an even better position to access his ears, and Blake's cheek ended up colliding with his. She didn't seem to mind this. In fact, she began rubbing her cheek against his.

Naruto's sudden position made him stiffen in more ways than one.

_'__Kurama! What the hell is going on!?'_

**_"_****_Congratulations on mastering Kitsune Seduction, Kit," _**_Kurama said while trying to keep himself from laughing_

_'__KITSUNE WHAT?!'_

This time, Kurama couldn't help but laugh. **_"Seduction. A mix of pheromones and some slight illusory enhancements can turn any Kitsune into an irresistible sex god."_** The Kitsune Lord had to pause to laugh again. **_"And as usual, your massive reserves and below average control have caused you to overdo it, and 'short out' the technique, so to say. These three ningen will just obsess over you as long as it remains active… I wonder if this is how that Uchiha bastard felt when his fangirls caught him…"_**

_'__Okay, no problem then. I'll just cut the flow of Chakra, and—'_

**_"_****_I'm afraid that won't work. Just cutting Chakra flow won't deactivate it. You need to use a different method."_**

_'__Well then, tell me how to stop it."_

**_"_****_Hmm… Nope."_**

_'__What are you saying 'nope' for you dumb fox?!'_

**_"_****_This is what you get for demanding Jutsus from me."_**

Naruto's mental conversation was interrupted when Blake began to stroke the whisker marks on the opposite cheek and Ruby rubbed both of his fox ears at once, saying "They're soooo soft!"

Yang had tightened her grip on Naruto, pinning his arms to his sides, murmuring "So warm…"

Naruto couldn't help it: between Ruby working on his ears and Blake on his whiskers, he couldn't hold back the vibrations in his chest. They slipped through his throat and were heard by everyone.

Uzumaki Naruto purred.

Yang looked up at him lecherously and said "So Foxy can purr, huh?"

Ruby let out a squee and rubbed his ears even more, overwhelmed by the cuteness.

Blake closed her eyes and pressed their cheeks together even more, and let out her own purr in return.

Naruto was mortified, but now that they had gotten that out of him, they clung to him even more fiercely, determined to hear his rumbling purrs again. They ignored his protests, and kept him pinned to the bed so that he couldn't escape their ministrations.

That night, Naruto would get no sleep until his three teammates had drifted off themselves from sheer exhaustion, and that was only after they had wrung seven more purrs out of him, despite his steadfast resistance. Even asleep, Yang's grip was too strong to break, and so the four teammates shared a bed that night.

Kurama, deciding to have mercy on his student, stopped the effects of the Kitsune Seduction while Naruto slept, but was still very amused.

Naruto was going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.


	4. Pyrrha vs Naruto alternate ending

**A/N:**

**This chapter is a different version of the fight between Naruto and Pyrrha. Particularly, Naruto's finishing move was changed. I've included the entire fight so that you don't have to open the actual story to figure out what's going on, but it will be bolded and kind of a part of this Author's Note until the part where I've made changes.**

**I actually never planned to have this version of the fight be in the story. I just suddenly got the idea 'what if Naruto decided to use the Naruto Barrage rather than a seal against Pyrrha?' My brain wouldn't let it be, so I wrote this quick alternate ending with the intention of putting it in this Extras compilation. So, here it is.**

* * *

**Beginning of the match**

**Naruto stood in a ready stance, a Chakra-conducting kunai in each hand, as he waited for the professor to start the match.**

**Pyrrha also stood ready, with Miló in its spear form and her shield, Akoúọ, raised slightly. She knew that this battle would be difficult, and she wasn't sure if she could win. She knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to use his dragon attacks; they simply took too long to perform. However, she also knew that he had many smaller techniques that could just as easily win the match for him.**

**The professor looked back and forth between the two a few times before calling out "Begin!"**

**Naruto immediately threw the kunai in his right hand at Pyrrha while charging the one in his left with Lightning Chakra. Pyrrha blocked the kunai with Akoúọ and ran at him. As he pulled out a steel kunai and threw it at her, she dove forward and rolled into a crouch, allowing the kunai to fly above her.**

**From her crouched position, she threw Miló at Naruto, who was surprised that she would relinquish her weapon so quickly. He sidestepped it and ran at her, only to hear something flying through the air behind him. He put up an Aura shield just in time to block Miló from impaling him. As Miló returned to Pyrrha, the kunai in Naruto's left hand reached maximum Chakra capacity, and he threw it at Pyrrha.**

**Pyrrha blocked the kunai with Akoúọ and immediately regretted it as she was electrified and knocked backwards by a burst of lightning. She dropped Miló and landed on her back.**

**Naruto had already drawn Kitsune no Ikari by the time the kunai had reached her shield, and charged forward at his downed opponent. As he swung the sword at her unshielded side, however, he felt a force yank the sword to the side slightly, causing it to become impaled in the ground next to Pyrrha. He jumped back, leaving Kitsune no Ikari behind, when Pyrrha kicked out at his ankles and leaped up to a standing position. He watched with curiosity as she raised her hand and Miló flew back into her grip.**

**As Pyrrha readied her spear again, Naruto drew two more Chakra kunai and began charging them with Lightning Chakra again as he circled around Pyrrha, who was staying between him and Kitsune no Ikari.**

**After a few seconds, the kunai were fully charged, and he threw the one in his left hand at her. Having already learned her lesson, Pyrrha jumped out of the way, only to have Naruto throw the other kunai to where she was headed.**

**Naruto was surprised again when his kunai suddenly jerked in the air, shifting its course so that it would miss Pyrrha by less than an inch. She landed in a crouch, and shifted Miló into its rifle form. Barely a second passed since her landing, and she was firing a barrage of shots at Naruto, who drew two steel kunai and began to deflect all of the bullets that were in danger of hitting him. After a few seconds of this, Pyrrha decided that continuing to fire at him would just waste ammunition, and stopped. She rose to a standing position and shifted Miló into sword form. The two combatants stared each other down, and Naruto began to emit some KI, just to see how Pyrrha would react. To his surprise, she simply twitched in surprise, before returning to her focused state.**

**Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one capable of producing enough KI to use in battle. Pyrrha had obviously gotten used to at least some level of KI. That, or she just had naturally strong willpower.**

**Taking a deep breath, Naruto began to slowly circle Pyrrha, who mirrored his movements to stay between him and his weapon. Neither of them wanted to initiate an attack right away, although it was for different reasons. Pyrrha had the advantage in her current position; without his main weapon, Naruto was unlikely to be able to go for a win. Instead, he would have to do whatever he could to retrieve his weapon. Naruto, on the other hand, was trying to figure out exactly how Pyrrha had shifted the course of his kunai and Kitsune no Ikari. He was simply circling to buy himself time to think.**

**Unable to figure out what she had done with the information he had, Naruto decided to get a bit more. He pushed Chakra down into his legs, and charged at his opponent, drawing FireStorm on the way.**

**Pyrrha moved forward slightly, and raised her shield to block as Naruto stabbed at her with FireStorm. She blocked two more attacks before making a move. Naruto swung Firestorm downward at Pyrrha, and instead of blocking completely, she let the blade deflect off of her shield. The momentum of the sword put Naruto slightly off balance, and Pyrrha took advantage of that, swinging Miló at Naruto's unguarded side.**

**Moving as quickly as he could, Naruto took his left hand off of Firestorm's hilt and used his forearm guard to block Miló. It glanced off of the flame-stylized armor plating, missing Naruto by a few inches. Both combatants leapt away from each other and got back into a balanced stance. As soon as she returned to a proper stance, Pyrrha counterattacked. She moved forward and swung Miló at Naruto's left side, only to have it blocked by FireStorm.**

**Naruto pushed back against Pyrrha, and was about to push Miló out of the way and attack when another sudden force pushed his sword slightly to the side, allowing Pyrrha to get better leverage and break the grapple in her favor.**

**Pyrrha swung Miló overhead at Naruto, who sidestepped and kicked at Pyrrha. Unable to dodge, Pyrrha used Akoúọ to block Naruto's foot. Naruto smirked as he got another idea, and pushed a very exact amount of Chakra into his feet. Having stuck one foot to the ground, and one to Akoúọ, Naruto proceeded to yank his foot to the side and downward, pulling Akoúọ off of Pyrrha's arm, to her great surprise. He let Akoúọ fly off of his foot just before it returned to the ground, causing it to fly several feet away from the two combatants.**

**To prevent Pyrrha from getting a chance to retrieve her shield, Naruto went on the offensive again. Pyrrha took Miló in a two-handed grip, and blocked or dodged every one of Naruto's swings. Occasionally, Naruto felt another unexplained force acting on his weapon, preventing him from scoring any hits on his opponent.**

**After an intense minute of swordplay, Naruto saw an opening in Pyrrha's stance, and exploited it with relish. He took a leaf out of Ruby's book and stabbed FireStorm into the ground, using it as a handhold to swing around and aim a double-footed kick at Pyrrha's back.**

**Just when he thought he was going to score a direct hit, he saw a flash of bronze out of the corner of his eye, and Akoúọ flew onto Pyrrha's back, shielding it from his kick. Pyrrha then spun around and swung Miló at him, forcing him to pull FireStorm from the ground and block. Suddenly, Naruto realized what was going on. Pyrrha could somehow control things made of metal!**

**Naruto adjusted his strategy accordingly and leapt backward to give himself some space. He sheathed FireStorm and wove seven seals before crying out "Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu!" _(Art of Hiding Like a Mole)_ and disappearing into the ground before Pyrrha could even think about stopping him.**

**Pyrrha tensed up and began to look all around the arena, just in case he tried to emerge behind her. When she heard something pop out of the ground underneath her, she immediately jumped up and stabbed down with her spear. When she pulled it out of the slightly disturbed ground, her eyes widened as she noticed the blood on it.**

**Before she could become too worried, Naruto emerged from the ground about twenty feet in front of her, examining the quickly healing hole in his left hand. "Well done, Pyrrha. It's quite an accomplishment to be able to avoid the Headhunter Jutsu on your first try, and as far as I know, this is the first time the person using it was struck by any sort of counterattack." He smiled at her and said "It appears I will have to try something new."**

**_'__The first thing I need to do is to take her weapon out of the picture. Since I can't really use FireStorm or Kitsune no Ikari against her, I need to level the playing field.'_**

**Pyrrha shifted Miló into rifle form while he said this, and began firing at him as he wove more seals. However, he only needed to weave four, and was able to dodge all of her shots long enough to call out "Doton: Ishihashira no Jutsu!" _(Stone Pillars Technique)_**

**Pyrrha raised Akoúọ and prepared to dodge, only to see pillars of stone slowly rise out of the ground all around the arena. She looked around quickly to see that they were apparently randomly distributed throughout the arena. Her gaze went back to Naruto as he pulled several small spheres out of his thigh pouch. He threw them at several of the pillars, which were about the same height and width as he was, and threw one at his feet. When they impacted, they created bursts of smoke that obscured the chosen pillars and Naruto.**

**As Pyrrha stared at the smokescreen that Naruto was behind, preparing for another attack, she heard a noise behind her, and turned to see a fist headed for her face. She leaned to the side, causing the punch to miss her, but was struck full-on by a second punch to the stomach. She stumbled backwards and swung Miló's sword form, forcing Naruto to back away, giving her a moment to recover.**

**Naruto smirked at the bewildered look on Pyrrha's face and moved in for a second attack. _'Just as I thought. You can only control metal.'_ He raised a fist, and Pyrrha noticed that his metal-plated gloves were missing as he ran toward her. _'My armguards are made to ANBU standard, which means that they're porcelain reinforced by strengthening seals. They act like metal, but you can't apply force to them like you would have been able to do with my gloves. It was worth getting wounded to be able to counterattack.'_ He threw another punch, which Pyrrha blocked with her shield and countered with a jab from Miló. Forming an Aura shield to deflect it, Naruto jumped back and threw out another round of smoke pellets.**

**Pyrrha readied Akoúọ again as she spun around, ready for Naruto to appear behind her this time. She was once again surprised when she heard a hissing noise off to her right, and was forced to use her Semblance to divert a barrage of shuriken that came from the smokescreen. As the smoke cleared a second time, she narrowed her eyes to see Naruto standing from where the shuriken had come. She shifted Miló to its spear form and threw it at him, using the rifle's recoil to speed it up. He quickly formed a Hitsuji seal as the spear left her hand.**

**Pyrrha watched first in confusion as Naruto made no attempt to dodge her spear, and then with horror as it impaled him through the stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen! The shielding Glyphs should have stopped her weapon from striking a critical area!**

**Before either Pyrrha or the professor judging the match could stop the match or call a medic, Naruto was obscured by a puff of smoke that cleared to reveal Miló stuck deep in one of the stone pillars.**

**With her years of experience in the Mistral Regional Tournament, Pyrrha was able to immediately realize that Naruto had been switching himself with the pillars somehow, and readied herself to defend again. She turned around to see Naruto running at her before he went in for a flying kick. She blocked the kick with Akoúọ and grunted as she was nearly knocked over by the force behind the kick.**

* * *

Alternate Ending

* * *

Using Pyrrha's shield as a springboard, Naruto leapt backwards, doing a backflip for style on the way, and landed in a crouch. He smirked and formed a cross-shaped seal. "Kinjustu: Taju Kage Bunshin!" _(Forbidden Art: Multiple Shadow Clones)_

Around him, fifteen clones blurred into existence. Pyrrha's eyes widened, and she took a step back in shock. She knew that even she would have trouble with sixteen opponents at once, let alone sixteen copies of Uzumaki Naruto. She raised her shield and prepared to defend herself.

Naruto and all of his clones smirked simultaneously, and burst into motion. Two clones rushed Pyrrha straight on, and began to attack using Taijutsu. The others fanned out to surround her, some leaping to the tops of pillars, and others simply cutting off any avenue of escape.

Pyrrha was having a hard time of it fighting the two clones. Even though they weren't going for a knockout, their job was to make sure that Pyrrha couldn't mess with Naruto's plan while the others were getting into position. To achieve this, they took every opportunity to score hits that were painful and distracting. Without her weapon, Pyrrha couldn't guard completely against the two clones' perfect teamwork and collaborative attacks.

A spectator observing from above would notice that the copies of Naruto not fighting Pyrrha had gotten into a roughly circular formation, and the two that were fighting her were slowly driving her into the center of this formation. Over the course of thirty seconds or so, the clones pushed her closer and closer to the center of the formation, and when she was in the perfect position, the other fourteen moved.

An additional six clones charged forward toward Pyrrha, while the remaining seven and the original leapt into the air.

The two clones fighting Pyrrha each struck once more before leaping back just as four of the approaching clones slid in low to the ground and kicked upwards, launching Pyrrha up into the air.

"U!" all sixteen of Naruto shouted.

The four central clones that hadn't kicked Pyrrha jumped upward, followed shortly by the four who had. The clones used each other as springboards to gain more momentum, and, once again, four clones simultaneously delivered punishing kicks to Pyrrha, flinging her even higher and causing her to grunt in pain.

"ZU!"

The outer ring of clones, as well as Naruto himself, had already done one round of launching themselves off of each other by this point, and with a second push off, two more clones flew in to kick Pyrrha a third time. She cried out in pain and surprise for a second time.

"MA!"

One clone and Naruto himself remained in the air at this point, and Naruto kicked off of his clone so hard that it dispelled, driving him into the air above Pyrrha. He spun midair and delivered a severe axe kick downward into Pyrrha's back. This time, she could only make a rasping gasp sound as she was struck.

"KI!"

Pyrrha sped downward, toward the four clones that were waiting for her. The protection Glyph array had flared to life on Naruto's last kick, and just as she was going to hit the ground, the four clones each delivered a punch, ending up holding her up in between the four of them.

"Naruto Rendan!" (Maelstrom Barrage)

The Protection Glyph shattered under that final attack, and Pyrrha went limp. The proctor leapt up and shouted "That's enough! This match is over!" He looked at Naruto as he landed, and the ninja saw disapproval in his expression. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto."

The clones dispelled themselves in puffs of smoke, and Naruto caught Pyrrha before she could fall, and set her as gently as he could on the ground. She was unconscious. Naruto winced. He had forgotten once again that these people were not Shinobi, and that he could seriously hurt them if he expected them to be able to handle things that Shinobi usually could.

The rest of Team JNPR rushed onto the arena, and Jaune kneeled down next to his unconscious teammate. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Jaune put a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes flickered open. She blinked several times, her eyes unfocused, before she regained focus and locked eyes with her partner. "Jaune… what happened?"

Nora couldn't keep herself still. She darted around between different positions, checking to see if Pyrrha was okay. Ren was glaring at Naruto. "You lost," the green-clad Huntsman said. "Naruto decided to go all-out with his final move."

Naruto knelt down next to her as well. "Ah… sorry about that, Pyrrha." He looked at her apologetically. "Are you alright?"

Pyrrha nodded, and began to push herself up off of the ground. As she did this, she winced in pain, and Jaune quickly moved to help her up, putting her arm around his shoulder to help support her weight. "I'll be fine," she said. "Although I can't say that I've had worse. That was quite an attack you hit me with."

Naruto stood up as well as Pyrrha became upright. He looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away. I forgot how much damage the Maelstrom Barrage can do."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune in thanks for his help, and took her arm from around his shoulders. "It's alright," she said to Naruto. "It was a battle, after all. There's no reason to be afraid to hurt your opponent a bit." She went to take a step forward, only to wince again and grab her side from a sudden burst of pain.

Jaune immediately moved to help her again, putting his arm around her and placing her arm over his shoulders again, despite her protests. "He hurt you more than just a bit," Jaune said. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Pyrrha knew better than to protest at this point, and the two of them began to move forward.

Ren and Nora followed behind them, but Nora darted back to Naruto and punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "Meanie!" she declared, before following after the fest of her team.

Naruto stood there for a moment, rubbing his arm where Nora had hit him, before sighing and going to gather up all of his weapons.


End file.
